


【刺客死神】5 Rappen =10 Franken

by A_LongJourney



Category: Elisabeth (Színház)
Genre: Der Tod Bottom, Luigi Lucheni Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Summary: 死神10法郎买了春宵一夜一夜，刺客5生丁卖了自己的灵魂。
Relationships: Luigi Lucheni/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 23





	【刺客死神】5 Rappen =10 Franken

**Author's Note:**

> 瑞士法郎(Franken)，生丁(Rappen)，瑞士(1850-1927)流通的货币面值单位。  
> 1 Franken= 100 Rappen。Rappen是硬币，Franken是纸钞。

送酒桶的马车穿过小巷，

下过雪的泥地踩得稀烂，

木质轮子碾过泥水，

黑色爬上劣质皮靴，

丑陋的痕迹在女孩胸脯上。

街道两侧女孩们胸口雪白，

紧身胸衣抽绳末端发黑油腻。

酒馆门口的垃圾和喝空的酒桶，

寒风里灯光发黄，

刚撒出来的尿微微冒着热气。

Luigi Lucheni, 没娘养的意大利怪胎、倒霉的阿利别尔通逃兵、无所事事游手好闲的人渣，躺在垃圾堆里，胡子拉碴。

他眼珠发红，他眼眶发黑，他醉得好像一条死狗，死了都没人埋的那种。刚才掏出来撒尿的玩意儿忘记塞回去，在裤腰边上歪斜耷拉着，翘出来几根暴躁的黑毛。

一个声音问他：你要什么？

…酒，更多酒……

还要什么？那个声音又问。

声音居然还在。

那声音听起来低沉、婉转，充满着胸腔共振，还带点年轻的余调。

啊，年轻……

他自己也不过是个年轻人，才刚刚21岁，打胜了一场败仗，退伍，流浪，或者说被打散了编制，莫名其妙散在瑞士街头。

Lucheni 掀开一边眼皮，他喝得烂醉，睡倒在冬夜的街上，妓女和恩客，在他跟前搂抱，又视而不见，从他腿上跨过，像对一条野狗，只有冷漠和怜悯。

去他妈的怜悯！

视野浸泡在酒精里，模模糊糊一团轮廓，Lucheni勉强辨认出眼前大概是个美人，蓬松的中长发打着卷儿散在肩上，肩膀圆润，脖颈修长，昏黄的酒巷给他染上细碎的光，像经书里遣往人间的使者。

啊，他……

这是一个年轻的男人，旁边搂着暗娼，是他认识的一个女孩。

Lucheni 挣扎着揪住自己半长的头发——几天没洗，有些日子没剪过了，试图动动自己迟钝的脑子，在这一切莫名其妙的问话里摸出一点逻辑来——好让他搞明白，这位莫名其妙的兄弟，到底是要邀请他共进一杯美酒，还是共享一个美人。

啊，还是美酒吧……

他已经醉得要死，那玩意根本硬不起来。

于是他尝试着发声，说：

…我要酒，可是我只有5生丁（5 Rappen）……

5生丁？

年轻人歪歪头，他的头发是金色的，又或者兴许是什么亚麻棕色的，但是无所谓，Lucheni仿佛听见了那女孩的嗤笑——5生丁能干什么？造一枚5生丁硬币甚至要花6生丁，5生丁能干什么？

年轻人短促的笑了一声，用他一样魅惑，一样低沉的嗓音说：

我没有酒。

你要我吗？

他是一个男人！甚至还搂着个暗娼！

Luigi Lucheni 不敢置信！要不就是自己醉了，要不就是这个人疯了！

剧烈的暴怒再一次控制了他——喜怒无常，这是他不能长期从事一项工作的主要原因——高昂和亢奋有时会填满他，消沉的低落有时又会掏空他，哈，一个彻头彻尾的混球。  
酒精充满了他的血液，让他的动作和脑子一样粘稠，地球粘稠的引力又把他拉回原地，倒在烂泥和垃圾堆里。年轻人还在，Lucheni 直勾勾盯着他，或者说努力睁开他的眼睛。  
可能那看起来更像是翻白眼。

这次他看得更清楚了。

啊，他一定是醉了……

那个疯子，他金色的头发蓬松而柔软，别在耳后，剩下一绺垂到唇边；他低垂的眼梢，鼻梁挺翘，高耸的眉弓和浓密的眼睫，给他投下说不清的阴影；他丰润的嘴唇，比过玫瑰花瓣的娇羞，健康的、坚挺的胸膛，胸肌把贴身的绒衣撑得鼓鼓的——见鬼、该死！他又是为什么会搂着旁边那个女表 子，她看起来形容枯槁，眼底发青，她比骷髅还像一个死人！

Lucheni 一时间忘了说不，或者说挣扎着说不，但没有成功，他只是盯着那个金发的疯子——那个金发的美人。

美人看了他一会，弯起唇角笑了一下，甜甜的小兔子眼睛，流泻出宠溺和放纵。他低头给了那个娼妓一吻——没人能不为他神魂颠倒，仅仅是亲近他的气息——那姑娘瞳孔放大，意识放空，只是一吻，就已经失去了力气，彻底软倒在美人怀里。

Lucheni 嫉妒得发疯，但他不会承认。

他怎么会承认？

他口袋里破了洞，还只有5生丁，连一杯酒都买不起。

美人把姑娘放在一边，就放在恶臭的垃圾堆上，和污黑的脏雪上。

他的手一尘不染，他的手修长而柔软，牵起了意大利人满是污脏和酒渍的手，那双漂亮的眼睛一笑就弯弯的，好像在问，现在你满意了吧？

他又问：你想要什么？

Lucheni 张张嘴，他说不出话来。

美人问他：5生丁，想要我吗？

他们去了Lucheni 的地方，严格来说那也称不上是地方，他的前一任房东因为他没交房租把他赶了出来，现在他正撬开自己前前任房东的破木板门，趁着没人会在，和这位自己送上门来的美人一度春宵。

美人抓住他的手，不知道给他灌注了什么力量，现在，Luigi Lucheni，这个意大利的浪子，生来漂泊的人渣，觉得自己充满了力量，大战三百回合，一路硬到天明。

他粗暴地把金发美人推到墙上，膝盖挤进他的腿间，把他顶在墙上，放肆地揉搓那两片从刚在就吸引着他的胸肌。又如法炮制，把他推到破洞的木板床上，当他的枪填满子弹顶上美人大腿的时候，印刻在他血液里的浪漫因子似乎在此时发挥了作用——

他问，你叫什么名字？

也许他从未出现过的父亲是个法国人，天性如此强大——但他母亲那边一半的意大利血统，就注定了他不管有什么浪漫，剩下一半都只剩下了不着调的奇葩。

这他妈是什么蠢问题，Lucheni惊讶自己竟然也知道后悔。

美人笑了，随手扯了扯自己绒衣的领子。他的眼角生得下垂，笑弯起来就耷拉着，更加显得温驯。

叫我死亡（ **der Tod** ）。

他低语道。

比起死亡，没有什么能带给你渴望。

那声音沙哑，充满引诱。

他拉长脖颈，顺滑柔软的发丝散落在简陋的木板床上——那床板上甚至没有一张床单——自下而上，天真而诱惑，审视着他不请自来的猎物。

好吧，死亡（ _Tod_ ）。

没有人会叫这样的名字。

当然也不会有人在这时候问这样的奇葩问题。

Lucheni 不再说话，他贪婪地凑上去，埋首他香甜的颈间，Tod 脖子上还带着雪天的凉意，意大利人嗅到的满是风情，满是风雪的味道。

吮吸，啃咬，他拿舌尖碾磨他两片敏感的耳垂，又衔住他的咽喉，拼命舔吮——那是他们共同的部分，男性的喉结——Lucheni， 他发誓自己之前从来不知道，有一天另一个男性的肉体居然会对他产生这么大的吸引力，以至于他想要起身关一下那扇破门都做不到。

冷风从敞开的门里灌进来，凉飕飕，掠过门上那个洞，呜呜鸣叫。

而他只专注身下这具肉体。

死亡，他的皮肤很白，薄薄的淡色的体毛，覆盖在两大块结实的、弹性的胸肌上，昏暗的一点光鲜流进来，打在他赤 裸的皮肤上，他不像意大利的雕像，石膏，纯白，神圣，禁欲，那饱满的肉体的形状上微汗，如果他可以看清颜色，那一定是可爱的粉红色。

Lucheni剥掉了他的衣服，也脱光了自己的，他发狠地啃咬着他一边胸脯，就像野兽撕扯羔羊，用舌头捕捉，碾压，不停地嘬吸他小小一粒乳头，另一只手又不停去揉，去抓，握住他另一边胸脯，肆意玩弄，拿半长不短的胡茬磨蹭那片敏感的胸口，直到那片胸肌变得滚烫，变得柔软，在他手指下微微发涨。

Tod 发出愉悦的喘息，一只手揪住他的头发，把他按在自己胸上吮吸，另一只手则充满技巧地在他背上抚摸，拿指甲，暗示性地搔刮意大利人赤 裸着的脖子和腰。他胳膊很结实，箍在后颈就像一把铁钳，Lucheni敢打赌，如果不是黑夜，一定能看见他小臂漂亮的线条，和胸上自己通红的指印。

Tod 抬起一条腿蹭他，他光裸的脚趾圆润，指腹饱满，是最好的丝绸，却偏拿指甲剐蹭这个打了败仗回来的退伍人渣，专挑的屁股和大腿，好在他还算结实。

Lucheni 把他摁在床板上，抓住他两个脚腕，把腿分得很开，然后俯下身去，把脸和鼻子都探进他两腿间神秘的阴影。Tod 发出一声短促的惊叫，Lucheni开始舔他了，他的舌头好热，湿热而有力的长条，进攻着Tod紧锁的大门，在边缘打转，不时试图挤进通道的入口。

括约肌被他舔得松软，Tod 发出舒服的哼哼声，忍不住向上挺腰，被急色的意大利人抓住胯，一把按住，送到嘴边品尝。他吮吸起来，用唇舌亲吻柔软的入口，填充进去湿软的汁液，牙尖叼住软肉磨吮，又如同口渴的人扒住泉眼，不放过一口甘泉。

Tod 的身体没有一点异味，这很难让人相信他不是有备而来，Lucheni感到一阵得意，同时又感到一阵嫉妒。他抬起头来，充满醋意，爬到死亡身上，居高临下。

告诉我，你是不是也是婊子中的一个？

死亡盯紧了他，温驯的眉眼放射出张狂，锋利的目光在意大利人脸上逡巡，仿佛帝王巡视自己的领地，这样的眼神可不像贱人，就像他所经历的、一直以来所仇恨的、不劳而获就能凌驾于他们之上的那种人。

Lucheni不由自主烦躁，他俯下身狠狠吻下去，打算给这带刺的美人一点教训。

死亡挡住了他。

一根白皙的手指压在他的嘴唇上，让他不能更进一步。那年轻人声音温柔，丝绸一般顺滑，近乎哄骗。

5生丁，不觉得你问的多了点——啊！

反抗换来的是暴怒，这暴徒再次行凶，反问激起了他控制的欲望，意大利人的那一根早就硬得像铁，就像把磨光的匕首刺入人体那样轻易利索，战场上他可是个好手——他把他那根凶器捅进死神腹中，全根没入，坚硬又滚烫，死神被他烫的脚趾蜷起，拉长了脖颈发出长长一声呻吟。

意大利人俯身在他上方，又一次居高临下，灼热的吐息喷在他胸脯上，一阵一阵的潮热。那玩意在他身体里拼命地动弹，抽插、顶撞，邪恶的意大利人，他两手握紧了死神饱满的屁股，握了满把，拼命地揉搓、抓我，手指都掐进肉里，还把他两片屁股掰开，好让他的阴茎埋得更深一点，几乎要把两个球也塞进他屁股里去。

Tod 在巅峰上，发出快乐的叫喊，这金发的疯子被他翻过来操，膝盖隔着薄薄的布料，跪在破木板床上，被这意大利来的野兽拖住胯，前后摇拽，他难耐地仰起头，汗水湿淋淋蒙在身上，拉长了脖颈和拉长了呻吟和喘息在这意大利人周围乱晃，让他心烦意乱，于是更加用力地顶撞。

Lucheni 空出一只手去揉他的胸，粗糙的掌心揉搓他弹性而饱满的躯体，一路摸到肚子，又从他绷紧了的腹部摸到他前面挺立的那根——这疯子硬得像铁，仅靠后面就能高潮——

那恶徒把他翻过来，让他猛地一下、重重坐在他滚烫的、挺立的阴茎上，死神发出啊得一声惊叫，他于是伸手抓住了他的，又再往下一点，把他两个鼓胀的睾丸一起捏在手里把玩，并命令他，动！

这种时刻，死神表现格外驯顺，他骑在Lucheni身上，光裸的小腿跪在木板床上，跟腱修长，大腿肌肉绷紧，随着意大利人的挺动上上下下、起起落落，半是推就半是迎合。木板床吱呀吱呀响，像孤儿院的老爹在锯木腿，意大利人渣半靠在墙上，墙上勉强刮了一层石灰，盖住青黑的砖石，他拉开死神支撑身体的双手，把它们环在自己的脖子上，死神抱住了他的肩膀，那混球又凑上去吻他，Tod 抬了头，Lucheni亲在他下巴上，鼻尖撞上他坚硬的颌骨。

死亡发出愉悦的笑声，环着他的脖子，低下头问他：你想要什么？

Lucheni扣住他的胯骨，发狠地将他拉向自己，重力是他的帮凶，死神坠向地心，意大利逃兵满是挑衅，大口吮吸，啃咬着他的胸脯，齿间碾磨乳尖的软肉，舌头掏进小孔。

Luigi Lucheni, 他满心都是报复，满心都是烈焰，这世界给他绝处，却没有让他逢生，每天睁开眼睛，他面对的只有死亡。

而现在死亡来找他了，他却把死亡干得下不来床。

肿胀发烫的阴茎一次次将死神捅穿，他大腿都发抖，被干得只能发出断断续续的喘声。

他问他想要什么。

在这喘声里，Lucheni发狠地说：你！

随着欲望释放的还有别的什么，当他把浓浊的精液悉数浇灌进死神湿软的肠道时，Luigi Lucheni，他觉得好像体内的其他什么东西也被抽走了一部分。清晨的第一缕光透过木窗，他看见了他金色的发丝，和赤裸的、弹性而丰满的身体。

Tod 走了。

屁股里还夹着他射进去的东西。

他拿走了Lucheni 破兜里的那5生丁硬币，留下10法郎，还有一条没有那么多破洞的裤子。

作为嫖资。

意大利的人渣、混球、社会底层的蝼蚁和尘霾，Luigi Lucheni，他跳起来狠狠骂了娘。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 一杯酒和一夜情，他们以为自己赚到了。
> 
> 其实并没有XD
> 
> Tod把裤子留下了，有人注意到死神是光着屁股走的吗哈哈哈


End file.
